


【盾虫】蒲公英的烦恼(一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	【盾虫】蒲公英的烦恼(一发完)

*

在公寓里面和Steve接吻的感觉太好了，尤其对方身上沾着好闻的苍兰香，让Peter热情地回应这个吻，陷入了狂热的欣喜之中。不过，如果下一秒你发现你的男朋友，腰际以下的战服被大量鲜血浸湿，并且湿答答地流了一地，那可能就非常不好了。

“我的老天！Doctor Benner，你们怎么会放任队长的伤势，让他直接乘着战斗机来到皇后区呢？”  
“我劝过他了。”Bruce认真地说，“呃应该说，大家都劝他先去回大厦一趟，不过美国队长拗执起来可是没人能说服的。”  
Peter坐在病床旁，气呼呼地转头看向Steve，而后者出现了少见的愧疚神色。 

“哇哦，翅膀头，你这个表情太棒了，”Tony拿出手机拍了一张，“世纪难得一见的表情。”  
Natasha凑近了Tony身边，看了一眼：“像个犯错的孩子。”  
“这能给我当桌布吗？”Clint玩笑道，在接受到Steve的目光后赶紧澄清，“不，别看我队长，你这张照片拍得极好，很有嗯……人性。  
“好了，伙伴们，任务结束了，请就地解散。”Steve揉揉脸，把表情整理起来，“给我们一点私人空间好吗？拜托。”  
这一行人看够了热闹后，才甘愿离开病房，终于放过难得被数落的美国队长。 

Peter双手抱胸坐在一旁，鼓着面颊的模样很可爱，他背对着Steve，看也不看他。  
“Peter？”Steve拉了他的手袖，“别生气。”  
“不，”男孩拍掉他的手，一会又觉得自己不该这么做，赶紧握住了Steve，“你应该先来疗伤的，Steve。美国队长可不是这么傻的人！你的身体流失了20%的血液，差点就休克了！”  
“美国队长完成他的任务了，世界目前很和平。”Steve轻声说，“但Steve Rogers错过了自己男朋友的成年生日，他很难过，什么伤势都见鬼去吧，他只想见到Peter Parker。”  
金发青年那张英俊的轮廓，正在诉说史上最认真的情话，Peter就算有再多不满也舍不得多说几句了。男孩撇撇嘴，移动了身子，把自己埋进Steve的怀里。

“你吓死我了……你的股动脉损伤流了好多血，门外，客厅的地毯都是……”  
“哦，看来我得买一条地毯向你婶婶赔罪了。”  
“May不会在意这个的，她和我一样都吓坏了呢。”  
“我没事。”Steve苦笑道，“感谢血清。”  
“血清不是让你这么用的。”Peter闷闷地说，一边觉得这样的对话很怪异，“这真是太怪异了，我居然在数落美国队长……”  
Steve弯起眼睛，亲吻Peter的手：“你是我的男朋友，当然可以这么做。”

Peter抬起头，捧着青年的脸，上面还有些许擦伤痕迹。男孩凑近那些伤痕，轻轻地啄吻，Steve的手不由自主搂住了Peter窄细的腰际。当男孩的呼吸都溅洒在面颊，Steve主动凑向前去，追逐Peter的嘴唇。两个人忘情地吮着对方的唇间，让舌根在一来一往之间交缠起来。

“我想你……Steve。”  
“我知道。”  
结束了这场吻，Peter喘着气，和Steve的额头抵在一起，不愿分开，像在透过彼此的体温确认对方真的就在眼前。  
男孩偏头看了一眼青年的伤势，泄气道：“偏偏你伤了这个地方，太好了，我以为等你回来我们就可以……嗯……”  
Steve刻意问：“可以什么？”  
男孩组织了一会语言，正经地说：“可以进行观摩后的实践？”  
“观摩？”青年觉得好笑，“我想知道，我不在的这几天，你都观摩了什么？”  
“我都搞懂了！”Peter翘高了小脸，耳尖的红润却出卖了他的自信，“我研究了几个晚上，知道该怎么做才不会受伤。”  
Steve无奈地笑道：“Okay，你的脑袋瓜除了装这个就没有其他的东西了吗？”  
“当然有啊！”  
“什么？”  
“你啊。”

*

Steve在医院里躺了两天，Bruce见他复原状况还算顺利，建议主治医生Helen放美国队长回家休养，因为大家都舍不得看Peter睡在病床旁的沙发上。Helen仔细评估Steve股动脉损伤的报告，开立了药物，和一支帮助Steve行走的拐杖后，允许他出院了。但Helen在Steve离开医院之间特别交代：定期回诊，且必须避免激烈的性行为。

啊？Steve和Peter听见这句警告的时候，一同露出了困惑而尴尬的神情。

“真可恶！”Peter拿着锅铲，正对着锅子里的炒蛋泄恨，“难道我看起来就一副很想做爱的样子吗？”  
Steve坐在客厅沙发上，尽量让自己不要笑出来：“她不是针对你，是针对我们。”  
“你骗人。”男孩从厨房探头，“你的大腿伤成这样，想做也没得做，Helen医生肯定在说我！”

男孩一个人待在厨房里面准备晚餐，嘀嘀咕咕地碎念了一堆，以表示自己的不满。Steve只顾着听，偶尔安慰几句，更提醒男孩别把炒蛋给炒焦了。孩子的情绪总是来得快去得也快，当一桌子的菜肴准备后之后，Peter的笑容也重新回到了脸上。

男孩的烹调进步很多，同时也参考了网络上的食谱，为Steve补充流失的铁质，和加速伤口复原的蛋白质。那支Helen医生提供的拐杖静静地搁在墙边，没什么机会被使用，因为Steve想去哪里，Peter都会扶着他，不厌其烦地充当他的支柱。

在用过餐后，Peter扶着Steve进到浴室，他让青年坐在椅子上，轻轻脱下对方身上的衣服裤子，再使用防水布料套住左大腿上的伤势。然而，这是Peter第一次见到Steve的裸体，完美又令人惊艳，嗯，尤其是双腿之间。要知道Peter十几岁的人生里，除了自己的裸体之外可是没真的见过其他人的，于是他的脸红得像是西红柿，但又止不住好奇心，瞪大眼睛猛盯着Steve那处看。

Peter无意识露出非常难以形容的表情，这让Steve尴尬起来，因为他是个血气方刚的青年，并于方才让自己的男朋友替自己脱衣服时，起了个反应。

“嗯，别这样看我。”Steve叹气，一手遮住了重要部位，“这是正常的生理反应。”  
男孩赶紧收回视线，伸手拿取莲蓬头，将注意力转移到测试水温这件事情。  
“跟我之前观摩尺寸的不太一样呢……”Peter嘀咕道，“而且差很多。”  
温热的水从Steve仰高的脑袋上流过，打湿了他的金发，而Peter站在他身后，温柔地替对方洗头。

“我很想知道你到底观摩了什么东西。”  
“我的研究都白费了，我认为。”Peter苦恼道，低头凝望Steve那双好看的蓝眼睛，“我肯定会……会被你弄死的。”  
Steve噗哧一声：“我们不一定非得做某种事情，Peter，两个人在一起还有很多其他的事情能做。”  
男孩冲掉了青年金发上的泡沫，沮丧道：“……但是我想做啊，和你。”  
“好吧。”Steve甩了几下头发上的水渍，“我绝对不想伤害你，所以或许我也应该去观摩一下？”  
“真的？”Peter抓起沐浴精沾在海绵上，搓起了大量泡沫并往Steve身上抹，“你会需要观摩这个？”  
“我没有这方面的经验，我想，对的，我需要。”  
Peter愣了许久，张大了嘴有些讶异：“你没经验？”  
“没有。”  
“一点也没有？”  
“让你失望了吗？”  
“不，”Peter猛地摇头，表情凝重起来，“哦天吶，我肯定会毁了你对于性爱的幻想的……”  
“啊？”

Peter本来以为Steve是个有经验的人，为了不让自己太丢脸，他特意找了影片教学，想要知道男人跟男人之间是如何，嗯，办事。他很用功，将该有的步骤都在记脑子里了。不过呢，这下好了，想不到Steve竟然和他同样纯情，这让本来还以为能够被引导的Peter，这下更加紧张了。

因为Peter听说第一次的经验是非常重要的，一个不注意可能会造成往后人生的重大阴影，或许一辈子都会因为这次的失败而永远抬不起头来。

当Steve躺坐在床上听见Peter一脸严肃地说出这些话，登时陷入沉思。他不知道该哭该笑，只能摆出一张面无表情。而Peter在看见Steve的扑克脸时，内心又更加惶恐了。

“我我我我……说错话了，对吗？”  
Steve面露无奈，但仍然带着微笑，朝着男孩敞开双臂：“过来。”  
Peter赶紧钻进青年的怀抱里，紧紧抱住他。Steve伸手梳理Peter才刚吹干的发尾，上面仍然沾着水气。  
“我现在的伤势都还没复原，我们可以晚些时候在烦恼这个。”  
“哦……好的。”Peter乖乖地点头，忧虑地问，“我刚说错话了对不对？你会不会觉得我在发神经呢？”  
“不会。”Steve说，“我很高兴你十分在意我的之间的……初体验。但你太紧张了。”  
男孩不说话了，任凭青年梳理他的卷发后，转为替他按摩绷紧的肩膀。按压的指头顺利让Peter放松肌肉，整个人舒服地闭上眼睛享受起来。

“我想前几次就算是失败了也无所谓，Peter，只要对象是你，都好。”  
“好吧，”Peter眨眨眼，嗓音扬高了些，“听起来……很让人期待。” 

*

期待——才怪！这是他妈有史以来最诡异的事情。

美国队长和蜘蛛侠一起坐躺在床铺上，两人一起拿着I pad，正在观摩男人与男人之间的……教学影片。Peter其实早已看过了好几次，此刻是坐如针毡，耳根胀红。不过Steve倒是十分冷静地从头看到结束。

就在Steve看到片尾时，只困惑地问一句：“就这样？”  
“啊？……呃嗯……”Peter赶紧关掉屏幕，“就这样。”  
“其实比我想象中还要不复杂。”Steve正经地评论，随后盯着男孩，“你说你都准备好了，包括润滑跟保险套？”  
Peter点点头，拉开了床头柜的抽屉，把东西放在柜子上，愧疚地说：“抱歉，套子可能不符合你的尺寸了。”  
“没关系。”Steve伸了伸左腿，确认不太痛之后，直接翻了个身子，一把将男孩从床头扯了下去。

“别浪费刚才看过的影片，我要开始验收成果了，男孩。”  
“啥？”Peter瞪大眼睛，反应过来后疯狂摇头，“不，Steve，你的腿还没复原，我不想让你的伤口恶化了……我会被Helen医生杀死的！”  
“别担心，我们先从最简单的开始，你认为呢？”  
Peter吞了吞口水，脸颊红透了：“最简单的是什么呢？”  
“你确定你看过刚才的影片了吗？”Steve忍不住笑了，低头亲吻男孩烫热的脸，在他耳边轻声说，“你想要用手还是用嘴呢？选一个，Peter。”  
“啊……呃……”Peter张大了嘴，难以启齿，最后才轻声说，“……用嘴？”  
“好选择。”Steve微笑，“但你可以说得更肯定一点。”  
金发青年一边逗弄Peter，一边缓慢脱下Peter的棉裤，在他准备要抚摸对方时，被Peter阻止了。  
“你还带伤呢，”男孩说，“躺着吧，Steve，这次我先来。”

Peter没做过这个，完全没经验，但他想要做的，因为他想替Steve做这个，非常想。于是男孩先将Steve安置回床铺上，让他好好躺坐在床板上，更在他身后垫了个柔软的枕头。随后Peter便钻进了被毯里面，轻轻脱下Steve的长裤。Peter的动作很轻，在绕过伤口时几乎没弄痛Steve。

好吧，那根雄壮的家伙直接了当暴露在Peter眼前，它充血而坚硬，高高支起，为了Peter。男孩的心脏简直要跳出胸膛了，他已经无法思考这个巨大的玩意日后该如何塞进他的身体里了，他现在只想让Steve感到愉快。

男孩鼓起勇气，率先伸手抚摸Steve的性器。金发青年闭上眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，感受Peter试探性地爱抚。他的男孩手心很柔软，年轻的肌肤几乎没有茧或是粗糙的肌理。滑嫩的手掌就这么套弄着Steve，让他的呼吸稍微加重了些。

Peter的脑袋埋在Steve的双腿之间，在他摸到了顶端溢出的透明液体时，鬼使神差地凑了过去，轻轻舔舐起来。这下子他明显感觉到Steve的腿跟紧绷而颤抖，胯部也不自觉挺动了几下。  
Peter紧张地掀起了被毯，露出了他无辜的小脸：“我……我没干过这个，我弄痛你了吗？”  
“……你没有。”  
“哦好的。”Peter把头埋下去1秒后又探了出来，“如果我弄痛你了，Steve，你要告诉我哦。”  
“行。”Steve点点头，苦笑一声，“就是……快点好吗？亲爱的，我快被你逼疯了。”

收到了Steve热情的催促，Peter赶紧回到方才的位置，伸出舌头舔着Steve那根又硬又烫的老二。  
“哦天吶……这感觉真好。”  
金发青年说着，不觉仰高了脖子。他放松身体完全享受Peter带给他的，舒服又从没经历过，但又笨拙青涩的口活。Peter听见了赞美，更加卖力地舔着Steve，没一会，他张开嘴巴，回想影片里面曾经的画面，努力吞下眼前的阴茎。  
这很难，雄伟的尺寸让Peter很难做到完全吞入，他柔软湿润的嘴只能游移在阴茎前端。足够了，男人最敏感的顶部和冠状部位都被照顾到了。快感顺着Peter模仿性交的动作，来回吞吐时，大量淹没了Steve。

金发青年浑身都热起来了，一把掀起被毯，看见Peter正在为他口交的画面，视觉也是促进高潮的一种刺激，他的手掌插进了Peter的发丝之间，挺着胯，配合着Peter的节奏，操着那张鲜红的小嘴。  
“你真棒……Peter。”

Steve赞美他，用不着多久，很快地抵达了高潮。青年本想是要让Peter离开他的阴茎，但调皮的男孩死死吮着不放，于是Steve体验了这辈子目前以来最火辣的口活，他的高潮一滴不漏地射进了Peter的嘴里，还在过程之中不断被吸吮啃咬——这他妈太棒了，Steve低吼着。

在结束时，Peter被呛了一下，将全部的液体都吞进了肚子里。他爬起身子，全身上下都红透了，直直凑过去扯着Steve的肩膀，激动地和他接吻。好吧，自己的味道不怎么样，Steve心里想，下次绝对不要让Peter把这东西吞进嘴里。

“Steve……摸摸我，好吗？”Peter发出了渴求，直接将青年的手按在双腿之间，“我好热……需要你，拜托。”  
男孩的嗓音又甜又软，Steve温柔地吻着他，扯下了对方的底裤，而那根漂亮干净的性器就跳了出来。  
“你想要我做什么？”  
“我不知道……”Peter咬着Steve的舌头，双臂紧紧抱着他的脖子，“你想要怎么做都行，我想要，想要射出来……想要……”

Steve把剩下的话都封住了，他用力地吻着Peter，大掌不知何时已经沾了被捂热的润滑，他轻轻套弄着男孩的阴茎，另一只手抚慰底下的袋囊。Peter的呻吟都被金发青年堵在唇边，他在快感之中感觉自己快要融化了，他大口喘息，挺着窄腰不断地向青年的掌心挺进。  
“Steve……”  
“我在这。”  
Peter无意识喊着Steve的名字，性器的前端流出了滴滴答答的液体，他兴奋极了，也在Steve不算纯熟的手活里得到了快乐。他喜欢这个，喜欢Steve的体温，和他含住耳垂喷洒在耳畔之间的呼吸。喜欢Steve掐住他的腰际，几乎将他揉进了自己的怀抱里。喜欢Steve舔咬他乳头的感触，带点疼痛和酥麻的快感……他喜欢Steve带给他的所有一切。

初嘗性愛的Peter，一下子便被被陌生的快感扯進了高潮，射出来的那一刻，他几乎疯狂地啃咬着Steve的颈部或是肩膀，留下了许多牙印。白色精液溅在金发青年漂亮的腹部和胸口，Steve不在意这个，反而捧住化身为小狗的Peter，深深吻住了他。让舌头探入了他高温的嘴里，诉说着无限的爱意。

END.


End file.
